


With You

by Writersan0



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Happy Ending, High School, Idiots, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Step-Brothers, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writersan0/pseuds/Writersan0
Summary: Thor is Loki step brother. Both boys are in love with each other but won’t admit it





	With You

"Loki! Hey um sorry but Thor just asked me out and-"

 

"You wanted him since forever? Yes, I'm sure" he ignored her and went to library

 

There he would take a nap or read a book until he falls asleep for few hours

 

Today however was different, he found his Step-brother Thor. in his spot kissing a girl

 

More like eating her lips blah, Loki wanted to throw up

 

"Couldn't you find any other corner, dear brother?" he asked Thor who broke the kiss and grinned

 

"Loki! Hey brother. Meet-"

 

"Sara? Yes, I know her. She was suppose to be my date last weekend, but she turned me .. For you" Loki was trying to keep his anger

 

While Thor laughed "what can I say?! They adore me"

 

Loki ignored him, looking for another corner to sleep in

 

"Mother will stay late tonight. I was thinking of taking Sara clubbing! Want to join us?" Thor and his stupid grin

 

Loki sighed, "I don't care about your mother being late Cuz my father won't be and he will .... Won't like it" Loki hands twitch, remembering all the beaten he got from his jerk cruel father

 

"Besides how can you get in clubs? We are still in high school" Loki adds looking at the stupid still grinning boy

 

"Fake ID of course"

 

"God your stupid if you think it will work every time"

 

Sara cleared her throat

 

"Thor. I must go now but I will see you tonight" she kissed his cheek and left without looking at Loki

 

"You would've liked her Loki! She's very good at kissing and other stuff" Thor winked

 

"I don't know what they see in you" Loki was worked up

 

"My good looks or the fact that I'm every girl dream? Oh, and don't forget my huge dick"

 

Loki scoffed "I think it's the dick"

 

Thor mumbled, "Wish you can feel it too"

 

"What?" Loki came closer but Thor smiled

 

"I'm saying you should try to have fun! Date someone"

 

Loki lost it.

 

"I'm trying but every time I ask a girl out you ruin it and ask them! Of course, they will choose you over me!!"

 

Thor looked sadly at his stepbrother

 

"Oh, and you scare the boys I ask! They literally tell me they are afraid of you to go out with me!! If you hate that I'm Bi or gay even then just stay the hell out of my life" Loki turned to leave

 

"I don't see you minding Tony being gay" Loki adds angrily

 

Thor spoke "I'm sorry. I was just looking out for you! Those boys only want sex! Nothing more"

 

Loki laughed bitterly "and I want what? Love?! I want to be normal high school boy but you're not making it easy!!"

 

Thor was stunned and stayed where he was.. In Loki favorite corner

 

"I'm sorry"

 

...

 

Thor Odinson. a young teenage boy who two years ago, his mother remarried Loki father

 

Loki Laufeyson. lost his mother when he was young and his father being a jerk, did not show any emotion towards the poor boy

 

Dating lot of women ever since his mother died and now.. Now married to this kind women and her very stupid boy. Loki knows they are good people but he couldn't help it

 

He is damaged to the core, and does not want to be a part of anyone's world

 

He thinks he is gay and everyone is ok with that! His father doesn't care about him at all. Stepmother told him she loves him no matter. His friends are good people but the problem is within him

 

He just wants to be left alone to live how he wants. Leave everything and everyone behind

 

But that damn Thor been a major pain in his ass!

 

..

 

Loki woke up, his phone ringing

 

"Yes?" he answered groaning

 

"Brother! Save meee" Thor seems drunk

 

"What?!" Loki wanted to hang up already

 

"They caught me. And umm can you please pick us up from the police station?"

 

"Oh poor boy! Your ID didn't work? Shame.. Bye!" he was about to close when Thor shouted

 

"I promise to never interfere in your date thingy"

 

Loki paused "Why don't you show the police your dick? I'm sure they will fall in love"

 

He was mocking Thor and his obsession with his own dick. This is really FUN

 

"Oh they told me I will be showing it to other prisoners if am not out of here tonight.. Please lokiii"

 

"I'm also a teenager! How am I supposed to get you out?"

 

"Just pay it! No need for anything else"

 

"Fine! But remember this is only a deal"

 

"Yes! Oh, thank you bro! Come and save us"

 

"Who's us?!" Loki was getting his stepmother car keys

 

Yes, they steal it sometimes. She knows but loves them too much to say a word about it

 

"Me, Sara and Tony and your bestie Steve"

 

"You dragged Steve into this?!"

 

"Not me! His boyfriend did. They will break up soon I think"

 

"I hope so" Loki sighed

 

"I'm on my way" he hangs up

 

'I'm only doing this for me. Not Cuz I feel sorry for him'

 

After Loki got them out, he turn to Thor before getting in the car with Sara and Steve

 

"You drive. I will also need you to write the deal for me and sign it"

 

"Have some faith in me bro!" Thor laughed taking the car keys from him

 

Loki ignored him. Sitting in the passenger seat looking at the beautiful moon

 

Thor was admiring him, not moving from his spot

 

Tony nudges his stupidity in love friend

 

"When are you going to tell Loki that you're in love with him?"

 

Thor looked away slightly

 

"Shut up Stark"

 

Time passed peacefully for once! And boy Loki was happy about it

 

Humming while taking his shower

 

Thor walked in

 

"So bro! Big date tonight ha?"

 

Loki turned around hiding his body.. Or trying to

 

He said bitterly "I hate that we share one damn bathroom"

 

"You can always put the curtains back.. I guess you like walking on me taking showers" Thor laughed shielding himself from Loki shampoo or soap

 

But what he didn't notice was Loki eyes that was filled with horror

 

'Does he know?! How?!!'

 

Unfortunately.. Thor has no idea that Loki actually loves him back

 

And that what terrifies Loki the most. Losing the only person that actually give a damn about him

 

That treat him with kindness but also fair! They fight and make up .. They are brothers

 

Loki cannot help it! They say the heart wants what it wants

 

God, all of him wanted that stupid Thor .. With his silky long blond hair and beautiful grin

 

And yes, that huge dick as well. hehe

 

"Do you mind?! I'm busy so OUT"

 

"I know its first date but, do you think you guys may have sex?"

 

Thor was squirming and Loki felt he saw something in his face .. Sadness

 

"I'm not you!" Loki was now drying his hair ignoring Thor looks

 

Thor was ogling Loki slim delicious body

 

"Yes, thank god you're not! Well then good luck"

 

He was about to leave when he turned "I will be there with Tony and Steve"

 

Loki closed his eyes sighing

 

"Yes. I know you very well Thor, to know you won't completely keep a promise"

 

Thor was happy by Loki words 'he knows me best'

 

"See you then"

 

..

 

At the club

 

"Loki will you stop looking at your brother and pay attention to me!" Loki date said

 

"I hate seeing him with a different girl every weekend! Oh, I'm the charming prince look at me" Loki mocking Thor voice

 

"Well you are looking at him that I'm starting to think you wish to date him and not me"

 

Loki turned sharply at his date .. Sam it was?

 

"What the hell your trying to say?!"

 

"All night you kept glancing his way and laugh every time he pass or wink at you!! It's like you two are on this date and am forgotten"

 

Loki felt bad.. True. Everything Sam just said was the truth

 

He was lying to himself and everyone around him! He was head over heels for Thor and wouldn't admit it

 

Afraid of rejection.. Of being alone

 

When you tell your friend, who was also your brother! That you love him.. wouldn't that push him away? Scare him? Feel disgusted by you?!!

 

Loki was so scared and no one can blame him

 

"Yes your right and I'm very sorry. I can't do this"

 

"I figure" Sam left the table

 

Leaving Loki drinking his sorrows away

 

"Didn't I tell you these ID works? Just little touch and- he didn't like you?" Thor who was trying to be funny, couldn't take it anymore and asked his broken brother.. Trying to talk

 

It is not as if he was relieved when he saw Sam leave or the fact that Loki kept his attention on him instead of his date

 

Just like Thor wished and his plan worked

 

Suddenly Loki really broke down and said with sobs cutting his voice

 

"Thor what's wrong with me?! Why I can't love or have the love I want"

 

Thor was very stunned and speechless

 

He never saw Loki cry outside of his room. Only cried when his father said something mean or hit him

 

Loki always kept the mask on so what's wrong now!

 

Thor was panicking

 

"Loki .. You can have everything you wished for! I will make sure of that"

 

Loki chuckled sadly "yeah? What if I want you"

 

Yes, Loki is fucking everything! He does not give a damn care anymore

 

Let everything break! It is already broken anyway

 

Thor said smiling"no you don't, you're just sad Cuz that asshole left"

 

"He left Cuz I'm in love with you and won't get over it"

 

Thor looked around needing someone to confirm to him what Loki just said!! Love him?!!

 

"I think we should leave. I'm drunk or getting there" Loki said averting his eyes from Thor creepy expression

 

Thor jumped and held Loki in his place

 

"I .. I'm in love with you ever since the first-time mother showed me your picture, I was so heartbroken when we met and knew I will not be able to get over you Loki!. I kept praying every time I was with you, that you won't figure it out and hate me! I was hopeful when I knew your gay or still to know. but it was a hope!! Loki ... I'm helplessly and deeply in love with you for the whole past two years and forever if you let me"

 

It was Loki turn to panic and try to move away

 

Wow who thought he would be the one running?!

 

However, Thor hugged him tight

 

"No! I will not allow it!! I won't allow you to run away Loki not after I know you feel the same way"

 

Thor was sniffing, burying his face in Loki neck

 

"Are you crying?" Loki slowly hugged Thor back

 

"I'm happy" Thor said with another sniff

 

"You only cry over food" Loki said smiling .. A smile after a long while

 

"Well you're my favorite type to eat" Thor was now looking at Loki eyes

 

Loki scoffed but turned red "I still don't know why they love you"

 

"I don't care.. You love me and that's enough" Thor said firmly, that was hot

 

Loki laughed, "Yes, I do dear brother"

 

"I love you Loki" Thor smiled, eyes tingling with happy tears

 

"I love you stupid and I love our mother too .. I love that we are a family. I was acting like a jerk wanting to leave this life! .. My life is very good right now. With you"

 

Thor was grinning idiotically

 

"Now who's the idiot romantic one?!What's matter is this! You, here With me"

 

"Can Steve cry and hug you already?" Tony said rolling his eyes

 

"Tony!" Thor hated his friend sometimes

 

"Oh chill we were here from the start! You just were busy confessing your love"

 

Steve broke into tears and hugged his friends

 

"I'm so happy for you"

 

They laughed at how adorable Steve is! And hugged him back

 

"I don't do hugs but I will buy you dinner. How about we leave Cuz I hate this place"

 

Steve smiled proudly "I tamed him. He's a good boy now"

 

Tony face was red and frustrated

 

"If I weren't good you wouldn't date me"

 

"I wasn't the one sending those stupid but cute poems" Steve smirked

 

Thor was looking at Steve shocked until Loki whispered

 

"Yes he can be evil sometimes"

 

Thor grabbed Loki hand to leave the place to a calmer, more serious date type place

 

However, not before he nudges Tony

 

"I thought you were the controller Stark!" he left smirking, feeling so good

 

While Steve dragged a very angry Tony behind the new sweet couple

 

...

 

Month later, whenever Tony and Steve lost Thor and Loki. They just go to the library

 

Right in Loki favorite corner. There they are, making out not having a care for the world

 

Enjoying their love.


End file.
